<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When it's you I'm rising for. by An_outsider_looking_in</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652788">When it's you I'm rising for.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in'>An_outsider_looking_in</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EastEnders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kidnapping, M/M, Ransom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:20:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again this piece is inspired by the upcoming storyline where Callum is taken by Keanu in order to seek revenge on Ben</p><p>I hope the showdown between Ben and Keanu is good as I found that Keanu has found a new sense of cruelty that he never had before. He is a criminal now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When it's you I'm rising for.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Babe, you'll be fine," Ben said as he kissed Callum.</p><p>"I'm nervous," Callum replied, messing with his tie.</p><p>"Don't be," Ben held the door open and Callum headed out. It was the day of his assessment for the police, his chance to make a first impression. Ben was tired, they had been working on this all night. Stuart had disheartened Callum with some off colour remark that had almost caused him to give up on pursuing a career in the police.</p><p>A few hours had passed when Ben was awoken by a knock at the door. He stood up and wandered over to answer</p><p>"Alright" he called out, the knock got louder.</p><p>The sight upon opening the door caused his heart to skip a beat. A sudden lash of anxiety wrapped it's way around his chest.</p><p>"Shit" he said as Keanu Taylor walked into the house.</p><p>"I'm the last person you expected, huh?" He laughed, his face was bearded and he wore a black cap.</p><p>"Well it is a little surprising considering Martin killed you" Ben leant against the table.</p><p>"Guess he lied"</p><p>"What brings you to my door then? Do you want an apology?"</p><p>Keanu smiled and looked at the photos that were lining the shelf. He chuckled a little, eventually he said.</p><p>"Shouldn't Callum have called by now?" Ben's chest tightened.</p><p>"Careful what you say next" Ben said</p><p>"You don't hold the cards anymore and if you ever want to see him alive again, you need to do something for me"</p><p>"You're not my type" Ben darted to humour but inside he was panicking </p><p>"Always a joke with you isn't it?, I need £100,000 by the end of today "</p><p>Ben scoffed and pushed Keanu against the wall. "Tell me where he is or I'll kill you myself"</p><p>"Now now baby Mitchell, I came prepared" Keanu pulled out a rather large blade and held it against Ben's face.</p><p>"Times ticking. Poor Callum doesn't have time for this"</p><p>"Fine. I'll get it for you. Just. Don't hurt him" Ben said, his hands were shaking. He picked up his phone, unsure of who to call.</p><hr/><p>The day went on and Ben had exhausted his options. He went to the meet up point and Keanu was waiting. Ben was empty handed. </p><p>"Unless you have extremely large pockets there..." he loved the power he had. He had never been like this before but the Mitchell's had changed him.</p><p>"I couldn't get it" Ben began and Keanu shook his head. "Come on, appeal to the better senses" Ben said.</p><p>Keanu laughed. "Are you kidding? I've lost everything because of you and your family, I used to be a good man" </p><p>Ben had nothing to say. If Callum were to get hurt, it would be his fault.</p><p>"Look. It's me who has upset you. I'm the reason for all of this"</p><p>"I will never see my daughter again"</p><p>"That is not Callum's fault" Ben said.</p><p>"I want to hurt you" Keanu said</p><p>"Then hurt me" </p><p>"I can see the way you are shaking, I have found the perfect way to hurt you. The one person Ben Mitchell loves, other than Ben Mitchell, is at my mercy" Keanu laughed.</p><p>Ben had no response. </p><p>"This is how it feels. Karma" Keanu said "We have a problem here. Wheres my money?" </p><p>"£100k? Where would I get that from?""</p><p>"Mitchell crime family not as lucrative as it used to be?"</p><p>"Something like that"</p><p>Keanu's phone vibrates and he pulls it out of his pocket. Urgency suddenly overtakes him and he resumes his gaze to Ben. A smile creeps across his face.</p><p>'<em>Dump him somewhere. I've sorted it, S'</em> the text read</p><p>"You know, I don't need you anymore" Keanu pulled his cap on and headed for the door. </p><p>"Wheres Callum?" Ben asked, Keanu pointed to the car that was parked inside the arches.</p><p>As Keanu walked away, Ben grabbed a metal rod to loosen the boot. It wouldn't budge.</p><p>"Come on" he said as he smashed a crowbar against the boot.</p><p>"Cal, can you hear me?" He yelled </p><p>"What's going on?" Stuart appeared in the doorway. Ben had tears in his eyes, the rod still in his hands.</p><p>"Callum, he's hurt. Keanu Taylor locked him in the boot" Ben panted in shirt sentences.</p><p>Stuart rushed over and without questioning the bizarre statement, pounded on the boot. It opened.</p><p>"Callum," Stuart said as Ben took a step back. Callum was unconscious and bloodied, his hands were bound. Blood was seeping out of his head.</p><p>Together they lifted him out of the boot and lowered him onto the floor.</p><p>"Call an ambulance" Stuart said as he began checking for a pulse.</p><p>"I thought Keanu Taylor was dead" he said </p><p>"He will be when I get him" Ben's hands were shaking as he dialled 999.</p><p>"I think you've done enough damage" Stuart said.</p><p>"Hello, yeah ambulance. My boyfriend has been hurt. Stuart is he breathing"</p><p>"Yes" Stuart said as he pushed a cloth against the back of Callum's head.</p><p>"You'll be ok bruv" he said </p><p>"Please be quick" Ben said, laying the phone down on the counter.</p><p>"I'm going to kill him" he said </p><p>"Ben?" Callum mumbled and Stuart applied more pressure </p><p>"Cal, can you hear me?" Stuart said.</p><p>"Keanu. He's back you need to tell Ben" Callum said as his eyes flitted.</p><p>"Its ok, stay calm. Ambulance is on the way"</p><p>"Don't need an ambulance. I Need to find Ben" Callum said as he tried to stand up.</p><p>"I'll meet you at the hospital" Ben said and knelt down to hold Callum's hand. Tears built in his eyes as he kissed his hand and stood up.</p><p>"Babe be still, please" he whispered and walked away.</p><hr/><p>Ben saw Keanu around the back of the Queen Vic. He and Sharon were climbing into a car.</p><p>Ben watched as it drove by, Keanu looked at him. On the back seat he saw Dennis, he was unconscious. </p><p>Sharon stopped the car and leaned out to Ben. </p><p>"Keep your mouth shut and we'll do the same" she said and they drove away.</p><p>Ben rushed back to the arches just as Callum was being loaded into the ambulance. He jumped in.<br/>Callum was sitting up, an oxygen mask on his face.</p><p>"I'm here" Ben said and took his hand.</p><p>"I'm so sorry" </p><p>Callum didn't respond. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>